


Of Small Dragons and Big Mistakes

by Bluelinklover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Noodle Dragons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover
Summary: Winston asks the Shimada boys to help with heavy lifting while he welds a machine together, but somehow, somewhere, it explodes and he is stuck with a 6 year old Genji and a 14 year old hanzo. They don't seem to have their adult memories, and Winston is at a loss of what to do. So he enlists the other agents help to keep the two ninjas occupied while he repairs the machine and tries to figure out just what went wrong. Genji is super excited about new friends while hanzo is super protective and never let's Genji leave his sight or his side for long.





	Of Small Dragons and Big Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Overwatch story, I've read and watched a bunch of stuff so I hope my knowledge is good enough haha. But I've never actually played it. This is probably gonna take place during a time when they don't have very many important missions, I'll try to explain a setup of what I think the living area would be like for the team. it's mostly gonna revolve around Hanzo and Genji, but I think I might do a different chapter with each agent caring for them or something like that. I don't know much about how they act and stuff but I'll be using an overwatch character list to hopefully help. 
> 
> Also I'm using Google Translate so if its not exactly right then I apologize. However, I do know very very little Japanese, so I'll try my best :D

"Anija!" Came a frightened, young voice to Winston's left, he groaned as he sat up. Shaking his head and looking around. "Agents Shimada, are you two alright?" He asked worriedly, when he didn't get a reply, he stood and looked around. But what he was met with surprised him. It was a boy around the age of fourteen or so, holding another boy around the age of six closely to his chest. 

"Agent Shimada?" Winston asks again, but he is met with an intense glare from the older boy. "Anatahadare?"(Who are you?) The teen replied rudely, his fierce gaze threatening to bore a hole into the scientists head. Winston thought for a moment about what he should do. Judging by the smaller boys green hair, he was Genji. Which meant the older boy was Hanzo. 

Did young Hanzo even speak English?? Winston had no idea. But first and foremost, he needed to get them to Mercy, stat. Moving carefully as to not frighten the brothers, Winston went to his desk and grabbed a banana. Perhaps if he showed them that he wasn't a threat, Hanzo would loosen up just a bit. 

Carefully moving forward, Winston holds out the banana in an open palm. Hanzo eyes it suspiciously, not moving. "Sore wa chūdokudesu ka?" Asked the young dragon. Winston scratched his head, he didn't know much Japanese if any at all. "Athena, can you translate?" He asked the AI, a series of loud tones followed and little Genji gasped in fright, causing Hanzo to grip slightly tighter and try and curl around his baby brother to protect him. 

"Translating." Athena announced. "Translation complete. 'Is it poisoned?'" She replied. Winston's ape like mouth pulled back into a thinned line, Hanzo was afraid it was poisoned? He shook his head, assuring him that it wasn't. And just to prove it he peeled it and broke a piece off, popping it into his mouth with a smile. 

Hanzo visibly relaxed after Winston's display, still eyeing him suspiciously before slowly taking the peeled banana. He shook Genji gently, whispering to him. "Koko de, taberu."(Here, eat.) While the dragon brothers we're preoccupied Winston took the opportunity to call Mercy, telling her briefly of the situation. She answered with a simple 'I'm on my way!' Before hanging up. 

-

With some bribing, and Athena translating, Winston managed to get the two into the kitchen area of the living quarters. They were now seated at a long wooden table, surrounded by simple wooden chairs with grey cushions. Hanzo was sitting on the right side of it, while Genji was at the end playing with some crayons and printer paper. 

to the left of Hanzo was what looked to be the open doorway to the living room area, it was furnished with couches arranged to for a cubed U, a flat screen TV centered in the middle of the room, a glass coffee table situated to sit between the couch opposite of it, and some shelves on either side of the entertainment center it sat on. Not what young Hanzo was used too, but it wasn't half bad. Next to it, just outside the door, was the long hallway they came down, leading to the rest of the base. Directly opposite of that hallway was another, but this one lead to all of the agent dorms, which branched out in a T formation at the end.

 

Soon Mercy's footsteps were heard down the hall, alerting not only Winston, but also hanzo, who again tensed. Scooting closer to his little brother without even realizing it. "I came as soon as I could!" Her thick Swedish accented voice sounded, it was enough to make Genji look up from what he was doing. He had a look of awe in his small but bright amber eyes as he saw her. 

"Anija!" He said once more, pulling the edge of Hanzos kimono. "Are wa dare?" (Who is that?) The older boy turned, his dark, chin length bangs falling into his face slightly as he did so. "Watashi wa genji o shiranai."(I do not know Genji.) He said simply. Mercy's attention was brought to the two, which she just now noticed. "Well aren't you two simply adorable!" She said with a small smile, pulling up a chair and sitting between Hanzo and Genji. 

It took everything in Hanzo not to push her away from his baby brother. He still didn't know where they were and it terrified him. Though he was too brave to admit it. Around strangers at least. "Do you speak English?" She asked, sitting still as the older boy searched her eyes for any signs that she was a threat. When he found none, he gave a slow nod. 

"I speak little.." His own Japanese accent just as thick, if not a little thicker, as he did his best to string together the sentence. Mercy's small smile widened ever so slightly. "Good, now, tell me. Are you in pain?" She asked, and was met with a head shake. She nodded and moved on. "Any bumps or bruises that you have noticed?" She can see Hanzo's brows furrowing, as if in thought. "Small bump, hit when.. When.." He struggled. 

Suddenly Genji spoke up. "Aniki hit his head on a big metal thing when he protected me from the big boom!" The smaller boys accent wasn't nearly as thick, and he seemed to know more English then his older brother as well. It made Mercy's usually stern face soften. "Your brother is a good man." She gestures Hanzo forward. Gently running her fingertips over his scalp. 

She knew she found what she was looking for when Hanzo suddenly pulled away with a hiss. "I must examine it. You might have a concussion for all I know." She reasoned. It took him a couple of seconds, but he leaned forward again to let her continue. Carefully parting Hanzos hair where the bump was, she hovered her left hand over the teens head, giving a quick run over. 

There were a few quiet beeps and a hologram popped up, showing an X-Ray of Hanzos head. Both boys seemed fascinated by it. The younger even took to leaning over the good doctors shoulder as he watched with sparkling eyes. Hanzo slowly reached a hand out to touch the hologram, pulling away with a surprised gasp when it went staticy for a split second. 

"That is so cool!" Genji said in a slightly high pitched voice. "Are you a robot? Robots are awesome!" He asked, Mercy could see the excitement growing inside the young boy, and it made her chuckle. "No, I am simply a scientist." She said as she pressed some buttons on her gauntlet. "A s-sci-scientist..?" He struggled a bit to pronounce the word, but managed to get it. 

"Correct, through science I have managed to help many many people suffering from war." She made the hologram disappear and smiled at Hanzo. "You seem to be perfectly fine, just a little bump. It will be sore for a few days, but if it becomes unbearable then come see me at once." Hanzo nodded, giving a polite bow. She turned to Genji, holding both her hands out. He took them curiously, watching her face with a slight squint that made her chuckle once more.

 

"Are you in pain little one?" She asked softly, Genji shook his head. "I am fine! My big brother protected me!" He giggled, Hanzo cracked a ghost of a smile. Winston cleared his throat, and the three turned. "Would you two like to see your rooms?" He asked in a soft tone. Hanzo raised an eyebrow in question, getting up and walking out of the kitchen and to the hallway leading to the dorms. 

He pointed down it. "Kochiradesu?"(This way?) He asked, Winston nodded, Genji bounding past his older brother to explore. "Genji ni chūi shite kudasai."(Be careful Genji.) Hanzo said as he saw a flash of green go down the Hall. "Shimasu! "(I will!).

Genji stood on his tiptoes as he tried to read each of the screens that stated which agent the room belonged too, followed by a keypad for the password to said rooms. Naturally, the younger Shimada reached up to touch it. "Hottoi te."(Leave it alone.) He heard behind him. 

He looked back to see Hanzo holding his hand out to him so they could continue walking, with a pout he obeyed the silent command and took his big brothers hand as they followed Winston. Soon they reached a room that said 'Shimada, Hanzo'. 

Winston put in the master code and the door opened, revealing what adult Hanzo's room looked like. It was sort of bland, some traditional Japanese decor, in the window was a small potted cactus that the resident cowboy, Jesse McCree, had given him last Christmas. 

In the corner was a desk, and under it was a mess of well chewed and clawed cushions and blankets, a couple little shiny plastic ornaments without the hooks and a few dangling shiny chains. "Doragon'nesuto..?"(A dragons nest..?) Hanzo muttered. 

As if on cue his tattooed arm started glowing a faint blue and a couple noodly looking dragons appeared. Staring at their master with a surprised expression “Master is young again..?” Said one in a deep tone, it was a darker shade then it's sibling, 

Hanzo tilted his head, confused. Genji reached up to pet his brothers dragon. "Udon!" He said happily, it caused both dragons to twist and look at the younger. Looking even more surprised to see little Genjis state then they were their actual master. 

 

“Young master Genji as well..?” Said the other in a feminine tone, who perched herself on one of her masters shoulders. Out of habit, young Hanzo reached up and scratched her chin, causing her to purr much like a cat. "Kon'nichiwa soba."(Hello Soba.) He said with a smile, to Winston and Mercy, who were watching everything unfold from the safety of the hallway, were surprised to see the resident brooding archer actually smile. 

"By the way," Mercy pipes up from the doorway. "You may call me Angela or Dr. Ziegler." Both boys nod, Hanzo opens his mouth to say something, but static from the PA system interrupts him and Athena's voice sounds into the room. "Winston, Agent Amari and her team just arrived at the transport dock. They have injured." She says. 

Winston sighs, he had hoped to have some more spare time before they arrived but, oh well. "Why don't you two follow me, and I'll show you to Bastions garden?" He says with a smile. Genji beams at the idea of running around, while hanzo simply wishes to explore. 

They both nod and follow, dragons trailing close behind. Mercy, Dr. Ziegler, bids them farewell as she makes her way to the Medbay to prep for the incoming agents. Winston cuts through the kitchen and out another door that leads to a patio, he lead them down a stone path that leads to a garden. Hanzo gasped when he saw it, there were so many different types of plants! 

In the middle was a large wooden gazebo, it had white roses surrounding it, at the base were smooth rocks fencing the bushes. “Utsukushī..”(It's beautiful..) Hanzo says in awe. “Nē, Hanzo mite!”(Hey, Hanzo look!) Genji shouts from behind the gazebo. “Hai genji?”(Yes Genji?) Replies the older Shimada as he makes his way around the wooden structure. 

“Sore wa koi no ikedesu!”(It's a Koi pond!) Replies the younger. “Hontōni? !”(Really?!) Hanzo runs over, kneeling by the pond and leaning onto his hands next to Genji so he can watch the Koi swim around. “Watashi wa doko ni iru nodarou ka..”(I wonder where we are..) Hanzo mumbles. “Kyōdai tte dōiu imidesu ka?”(What do you mean brother?) Genji asks. “Mā, watashitachiha Nihon ni imasen. Korera no hitobito wa eigo o yoku hanashimasu.”(Well, we aren't in Japan. These people speak English well.) Hanzo says matter of factly. 

“Sorekara watashitachi wa ōkina kyōdaidesu ka?”(Then where are we big brother?) Genji asks, looking up at his big brother to see he is thinking. His face slightly scrunched, brows furrowed in thought. “Watashi wa otōto o shitte hoshikatta..”(I wish i knew little brother..) He replies. “My name is Winston, by the way.” Says a voice behind them. They look back to see the gorilla scientist crouched behind them, also watching the Koi. 

“We never really had a proper introduction..” He says with a light chuckle. Hanzo looks at Genji and then smiles, standing and bowing slightly. “Watashi wa Hanzō de, kore wa watashi no otōto no genjidesu.”(I am Hanzo, and this is my little brother Genji.) Genji tugs the sleeve of Hanzos kimono. “Ani, kare wa nihongo o hanasemasen.”(Big brother, he doesn't speak Japanese.) Hanzo blinks a couple times then sighs. 

“Gomen'nasai.”(Sorry.) He clears his throat before speaking again. “I-I am Hanzo, this is Genji.” He turns to his little brother. ”Watashi wa sore ga tadashī to iimashita ka?”(Did I say it right?) He asks. Genji nods. “That was very good English big brother!” He replies with a huge smile, Hanzo too smiles. Proud that he spoke good English. 

“It looks like it's going to rain soon.” Winston says, pointing to the dark clouds in the sky. Both brothers look up, Genji tucks himself under Hanzos large sleeve causing the older to sigh in slight annoyance. If it rained then that would mean Genji would be practically glued to his side. “Watashitachiha nanika tabete moraemasu ka?” Hanzo asks. Winston scratches his head. 

Hanzo sighs again. Right. English. Oh boy, he was so not looking forward to having to speak in English whenever he wanted to say something. “C-Can.. We have, s-somesi-some..” He groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. How is it worded again? “F-FFFood..?” He asks in an unsure tone. Winston smiles. “Of course, follow me.” He leads them back to the kitchen, where they see a teenage girl wearing casual clothing. Two pink stripes on both her cheeks. 

“Hello Agent Song!” Winston greets. She whips her head up from the fridge. “yeoboseyo!”(Hello!) She says in her native Korean tongue. She pauses when she sees the two with Winston. “Overwatch sure is recruiting young huh?” She jokes. Winston shakes his head. “I will explain later, but.. This is Hanzo and Genji.” He says, the girl chokes on the soda she was drinking. “WHAT?!” 

She sets her drink down and rushes over, lifting Hanzos arms. She looks at the left, and sure enough, the dragon tattoo is there. Winding from his left pectoral, down his arm and to his wrist. She sputters something in her native tongue as she continues her look over. She cups the younger teens face, ignoring the uncomfortable Japanese he spat out. But she's pretty sure he was cursing her for being so touchy. “Wow. You looked like a girl when you were young Hanzo.” She teases. 

Now it's Hanzos turn to sputter. “Watashi wa on'nanokode wanai!”(I am not a girl!) He spits back, Genji giggles. “Aniki does look like a girl doesn't he?” He says with a grin too smug for a six year old. Hanzo glares at him and he takes that as his que to run and hide behind the Korean, sticking his tongue out at his older brother. Agent Song giggled, letting Hanzo go and putting her hands on her hips. “My name is Hana, nice to meet you!” She says with a big smile. Hanzo reluctantly offers his own little smile. “I am Hanzo.” 

Genji giggles loudly, causing the two teens to look at him, he's wiggling on the floor, surrounded by playful dragons. The blue ones, Hanzos, are chasing each other around. While the green one, Genjis, that wasn't there just moments ago, is licking his masters face. Hanzo rolls his eyes, chuckling softly. Winston clears his throat, turning to Hana. “Do you think you can keep an eye on them for a few hours? The team is back and I must have the paperwork ready to hand out.” He folds his hands together in a silent begging gesture. Hana giggles and waves him off. 

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow did I actually post this?? It's been in the works for nearly a year and a half!
> 
> And yet this is all I have to show.  
> Writers block sucks. :(
> 
> But yeah, hope you guys enjoyed it, and be sure to be on the lookout for more chapters~


End file.
